It is well known that firearms require routine maintenance and repair. Traditionally, whenever such maintenance or repair was required, the firearm was held by hand or secured in some form of common mechanical vise. The vise mechanisms usually clamped or held the firearm on the barrel or butt stock or both, and if caution was not exercised, the vice mechanisms would not hold the firearm securely during bore cleaning or routine maintenance, or worse yet, would mar the firearm.
Another conventional form of holding device secures the firearm at the butt stock and supports the barrel and fore end at one or more longitudinal points along the firearm. This type of device will hold most fully assembled firearms for the relatively simple process of barrel cleaning, but is not readily adaptable for the task of cleaning and maintaining complex firearms that require the taking down and separating of the various firearm components.
Another type of firearm holding device used for the cleaning of firearms that fold or pivot at a pivot point, holds the firearm in the broken open position for cleaning of the barrel but does not allow access to the internal mechanical parts that must also be cleaned.
Each of these conventional methods and devices includes one or more disadvantages. For example, the devices are not easily adaptable for firearms of varying sizes. Additionally, the devices do not provide appropriate and acceptable ranges of movement so that the firearm can be placed in a desired position.
A need therefore exists for a method or solution that addresses these disadvantages.